A Christmas Picture
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Yugi and Yami both want the same thing for Christmas. Each other. But what could possibly make them confess their love? A camera? Uh oh... Rating will stay at PG13: Yaoi ::Completed::
1. Christmas Eve

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Christmas Picture

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***********************************************************************

This is probably one of my shortest stories, so it won't be as long a chapter as I normally would do. Sorry! ^^;

***********************************************************************

Yugi ran inside the Game Shop, nearly knocking down the owner, his grandpa, Sogoroku Motou.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Yugi?" His grandfather chuckled with joy.

"Today is Christmas Eve Day! I can't wait for Christmas to come!" Yugi giggled, hugged his grandpa, and ran inside their home before his grandfather could respond.

Yugi ran up the stairs, and towards his room, but ran straight into something. It was something warm. and something tall. Yugi got knocked to the ground along with the warmth. He opened his eyes, and giggled as he noticed Yami lying on the ground beneath him.

"Gomen, gomen nasai, Yami." Yugi jumped up and blushed as he noticed exactly where he had been sitting. He had been sitting on Yami's chest. Yugi pulled Yami up with much effort, nearly knocking himself down again in the process.

"It's alright, aibou." Yami grunted then smiled warmly down at his smaller look a like. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"But don't you know, Yami? Tonight's Christmas Eve! And then tomorrow is Christmas." Yugi said with a smile growing on his face with every second. Yami chuckled with his deep voice. He ruffled Yugi's hair, causing a faint tinge of pink to spread across his cheeks. Yami chuckled again at how adorable Yugi could be.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten? You've been reminding me all week, hikari." Yami shook his head in disbelief as Yugi jumped up and down like a little child. Yugi pranced off into his room, giggling madly. He ran back out into the hall with a Santa hat on. It was lopsided, and Yugi grinned sheepishly as Yami pulled it down on one side, making it equal on both sides. Yugi smirked as he pulled something out from behind his back, and handed it to Yami.

"And I got one for you, too." Yugi laughed at Yami's look of pure shock and horror. If anyone ever saw him wearing the hat, namely Bakura, he's be laughed at for days or weeks on end. Yami sighed, and bit his lip. "I'm just kidding, Yami, but you can keep it if you like." Yugi turned around and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on each one.

Yugi ran down into their living room, and stared up in awe at their Christmas tree. It still had to be decorated, but it looked wonderful to him all the same. Yugi kneeled down in front of it, and sighed contently.

Yami came down a few minutes later, and set himself down on the couch, only three feet from his light. Yugi took a sideways glance at Yami, and sighed. 'I wish he knew about how much I love him.' Yugi forced a smile, and grabbed a box from beside the tree. He opened it, revealing the decorations for the tree.

He somehow managed to get Yami to help him decorate the Christmas tree with garland and decorative green and red bulbs, and Yugi managed to wrap lights around the tree, making it glitter in the dark. It was nearly seven o'clock in the evening by the time they finished, and they were both famished.

They shared a quick but delicious meal with their grandpa, of chicken noodle soup. A perfect meal for such a cold day. After their supper, Yugi went back into the family room, and stared at their Christmas tree.

"Kawaii!" Yugi cried out as he saw the tree, and giggled softly. He tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably, earning him a chuckle from somewhere behind himself. He glanced back to see Yami smiling down at him. Yami playfully tackled him to the ground, tickling Yugi's sides until they ached from laughter. In the end, Yami had to carry Yugi up to his bed, and he tucked him in. And as Yugi drifted off, Yami placed a kiss on his aibou's forehead. A smile crept onto Yugi's face. Whether it was from a dream or from his actions, Yami wasn't sure. But to him it didn't matter.

"Ashiteru, Yugi." Yami whispered as he closed the door to Yugi's room softly, and went into his own room for the night. They would need their rest. After all, tomorrow was Christmas.

***********************************************************************

Ooo, fluff! ^_^ Kawaii!

I hope you liked this chapter! And don't worry, this isn't a one chapter fanfic! I could never just leave it like that! There's another chapter, yet! I've always wanted to do a Christmas Fanfic! And I just couldn't resist myself. ^^

^^ It's almost Christmas! ^^ Merry Christmas Eve Day, everyone! *giggles and pokes the 'Christmas' word* I can't believe it's almost Christmas! ONE MORE DAY!

XD ^_^

Anyway, please R&R! ^_^ *huggles everyone, and hands out big candy canes to everyone*

***********************************************************************

By the way. does anyone know how to change the text so it's bold, italic, centred, etc.? I'm still really not sure how to do it. It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could help! ^_^


	2. Christmas Day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**_A Christmas Picture_**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
****************************

The final chapter!! ^^  
Chapter 2 - _Christmas Day_  
I'd like to dedicate this to my best friends in the entire world:   
Alexis, Brittany, Caitlin, and Carenna… ^_^  
(who will probably never know that this story even exists ^^)

And to ALL of my reviewers! Not just reviewers from this story, but from other ones as well!   
^_^ Merry Christmas!

****************************  
  


  Yugi woke up with a start, and wasn't sure why. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and yawned. It took him a moment to realise that there was anything different than every other time he had woken up before. He glanced towards his window and noticed that there was a bright light coming from it. Truly he hadn't slept longer than a few hours? Surely he hadn't slept all the way till the next day?  
  
  Yugi jumped up out of his bed, and ran to the window. He stared in awe at what lay on the other side of his window. Everything was covered in a thick layer of frost, sparkling with the rising sun. Yugi looked up at the sun and watched curiously as it rose higher and higher with each passing minute.

  He rubbed his eyes groggily, paused for a moment, and let out a cry of surprise as he remembered exactly what day it was.  
  


  
***In Yami's Room***

  Yami fell of his bed with a thud as he woke up so suddenly. He rubbed his bed, and stared up at his bed, where he had lain a few moments before. He groaned as he tried to figure out just why exactly he had woken up so quickly and from such a wonderful dream.  
  
  He was just sitting up as the door to his room was thrown open, and Yugi ran in with a joyous look on his face.  
  
  "_IT'S CHRISTMAS_!" Yugi yelled, and started to jump up and down on Yami's still warm bed. Yami groaned again, but smiled up at his hikari.  
  
  "Good morning, Yami! What're you doing down there?" Yugi jumped off of his bed, giggled, and helped Yami up before dragging him downstairs. Yugi clapped his hands together excitedly, and reached out to pick up a present when he heard his grandpa.  
  
  "Breakfast first, Yugi. You can still wait a _little_ while to open them, can't you?" Yugi sighed, and looked back towards his grandpa, who was wearing a grey dressing gown over his pyjamas.  
  
  "Alright… Just a _little_ while." Yugi smiled.  
  
 He skipped alongside Yami all the way into the kitchen, and plopped himself down onto a chair, looking down at a plate full of pancakes. He grabbed the maple syrup, and poured it onto his pancakes until it seemed like they were floating in it. Yami raised an eyebrow at his Aibou, but said nothing.  
  
  "Would you please pass the syrup?" Yami held out his hand, and Yugi passed it on to him when he was done. "Arigato." Yami smiled, and poured a little bit onto his plate. He then passed it down to their grandpa, who smiled warmly up at both of them.  
  
  "Excited, Yami?" He spoke softly as he squeezed a little bit of syrup from the bottle onto his pancakes.  
  
  "'Bout what?" Yami looked up with mouthful of pancakes as Yugi let out a 'Mmm…' at the opposite end of the table.  
  
  "Why, _Christmas_, of course!" He exclaimed, and smiled before sliding a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Yami smiled good-naturedly, glanced at Yugi, and back to their grandpa.  
  
  "I think Yugi is excited enough for the both of us." Yami chuckled, and finished his pancakes. He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He admitted that he was still tired, but he wouldn't be able to fall asleep now that he was awake again.  
  
  When they finished, they all walked into the family room, and saw down on the couches. Except Yugi, who sat down on the ground in front of the tree and the presents beneath it. Yugi's eyes were full of excitement as he waited for his grandfather to tell him when he could open one of them.  
  
  "Oh, go ahead, Yugi." Sogoroku laughed, and leaned back in the armchair. Yugi smiled, and picked up a few presents. He passed one over to Yami, and one to his grandpa, and stared down at the packaged in his hand. He was so excited that his hands shook as he ripped off the wrapping paper, and looked down at the small wooden box in his hands. It was beautifully carved, with a Sennen eye carved into the top. He turned around, and smiled up at his grandpa, who smiled back. "Thanks, grandpa!"  
  
  He started on another present, noticing that it had no tag on it or card included. Shrugging, he opened it carefully until a small note fell out. It read: '_Thought you could use this._' It was signed '_Ryou & gang._' And there was a little smiley face at the bottom of it. Yugi looked puzzled, but kept opening up the rest of the wrapping paper. Inside was a camera, with film included. Yugi smirked. He knew why they had bought it for him.  
  
  His friends had been bugging him the whole last week of school, about all of the ways that he could tell Yami that he loved him. And they had _always_ ended up insisting him to use the camera. He never knew why, until now. He had it all set out in his mind, he knew exactly how he could tell Yami that he loved him, and wanted him.  
  
  He hid the camera underneath all of the wrapping paper. Yugi opened the rest of his presents, all from Yami and his grandpa, and was so excited with each and every one of them. From Yami he got a beautiful necklace with a golden sennen eye hanging from it, as well as some chocolate. He'd eat it later, he wasn't in the mood to be even more hyper than he already was. From his grandpa he got the wooden box, and several books on Egyptian artefacts, including information on the Millennium items.  
  
  For the rest of the afternoon, Yami, Yugi and his grandfather all discussed various things, including their wonderful Christmas. After their dinner, Yugi went up to his room, and picked up his new camera with his shaky hands. He walked out of his room, and down into their family room. With the camera behind his back, he walked up towards Yami, who smiled back at him.  
  
  "U-um, Yami?" Yugi asked hesitantly.  
  
  "Hai?" Yami glanced back at his nervous hikari. Yugi pulled the camera out from behind his back, and Yami eyed it suspiciously. "What do you want, Aibou?"  
  
  "C-could I take y-your picture?" Yugi stuttered, and bit his lip. He wasn't sure how well his plan would turn out.  
  
  "What for?" Yami turned around so that his back was facing the Christmas tree. The lights on the Christmas tree were on, making it look beautiful in the slight darkness of the room, and they cast different colours onto Yami's clothing. Yugi took a deep breath before he spoke. His heart was hammering in his chest.

  "So I-I can show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas next year?" Yugi blushed, and looked down at the ground, he felt foolish after he actually said it. He swallowed, and looked back up towards Yami. Yami was smiling happily.  
  
  "You don't need to take a picture or tell Santa Claus to get _this_, Yugi." Yami walked towards Yugi, and took his hand in his own. He placed both of their hands over his heart. Yugi blushed furiously. '_Does he really mean it?_' Yugi thought to himself as he stared into Yami's crimson eyes with curiosity.

  "Y-you mean it, Yami?" Yugi's jaw dropped when Yami nodded. And Yami seized the chance by pushing his face towards Yugi's, and capturing his lips. They remained that way until they broke apart for air. Yugi smiled, and threw his arms around Yami's neck. This truly was the _best_ Christmas ever.  
  
  "Hai." Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari, and whispered into his ear before pulling back. "_Ashiteru_, Yugi."  
  
  "Love you too, Yami!" Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek, and Yami picked him up. Yami dropped himself as well as Yugi onto the couch, and Yugi his hikari on his forehead, causing Yugi to giggle, before yawning. Yami chuckled, and lay down on his side, dragging Yugi down with him.  
  
  "G'night, Yami." Yugi said wearily, and snuggled into Yami's warmth. Yami pulled him closer, and breathed in Yugi's scent.  
  
  "Mm…" Yami sighed, and felt Yugi relax in his arms, and listened as Yugi's breathing became even. "Goodnight, Aibou." Yami fell asleep beside _his_ Yugi. Both so content that they smiled in their sleep. Their grandpa came into the family room with a smile on his face. He picked up a blanket, and pulled it over the two of them.  
  
  "Goodnight, you two. Merry Christmas." He whispered, and walked out of the room to leave them alone. Outside, the snowflakes were falling all around, blown around by a weak breeze. But through the clouds, several stars were visible. Two growing more brightly than ever, looking as if they were both entwined in each other's light. The only light came from the stars were casting a small amount of light into one house, onto two boys. Yami and Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes as the light woke him up, and looked up to see his Yami still there beside him, very much asleep. Yugi leaned up, kissed his cheek then settled back into his warmth. "_Ashiteru_, Yami."

******************************************************************************  
  
  Yay! It's done! ^^ Although it was a little short -_-' Sorry about the ending, I'm not really good at endings. But I really, really hope that you all liked this chapter! ^_^ Arigato for your reviews! And I'll be posting the 'thank you' s to the reviewers as soon as Christmas is over! Sorry for the delay, but I have to spend more time with my family for this Christmas, so not as much time on the computer!   
J 

*Laughs* Let's just say that the spell-check was having some fun by trying to change certain words in this chapter… Hee hee, like for 'Sennen', it wanted to change it to *laughs uncontrollably* to… to - Semen! HA HA!! And for Sogoroku it wanted to change it to 'Sonorous…' This spell check cracks me up sometimes.  
  
^^  
  
Merry Christmas! And have a happy New Year! ^_^

*****************************************************************************


End file.
